Season 1
Season 1 of Violetta premiered on May 14, 2012 in Latin America, and premiered on July 22, 2013 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. The full season consists of 80 episodes, which is divided into two parts, containing 40 episodes each. Summary Violetta Castillo is a teenage girl who is unaware of her very special talent for singing. She inherited this talent from her mom (Maria), a famous singer who died in a car accident. Herman (Diego Ramos), her dad, is a very successful man who travels a lot and loves his daughter, despite being strict and overprotective. Blinded by sadness, he decides to keep her past and her mother's fate from Violetta, worried that she might follow in her footsteps. After the accident, they both moved to Madrid and he raised her alone, with hardly any contact with other children of her age. Herman is aware that Violetta is a very talented musician and he encourages her to take piano lessons but keeps her away from singing. Everything changes when they return to their homeland in Buenos Aires. There, Violetta starts taking piano lessons at 'Studio 21' (later On Beat Studio), a prestigious music school. She meets Angie (Maria Clara Alonso), her new teacher, governess, and secretly her aunt (sister of Violetta's mother, unbeknownst to Herman) who helps her to realize her talent. Angie fears that if she tells Violetta or Herman the truth, Herman would take Violetta away to another country, where she could never see Violetta again. Violetta falls in love with Tomas (Pablo Espinosa) but Francesca (Lodovica Comello), her new best friend, already liked him. Ludmila (Mercedes Lambre), the richest and most arrogant girl Studio 21, also falls in love with Tomas, angering Leon (Jorge Blanco), her old boyfriend. Later, Ludmilla and Thomas start dating. Leon got furious and, to teach Ludmilla and Thomas a lession, he decides to date Violetta. Contrary to his plans, he begins falling in love with Violetta and she starts to fall in love with Leon, which irritates Thomas and Ludmila, who are just beginning to date. Herman is engaged to Jade (Florencia Benitez), an unintelligent woman who, though very ambitious, is callous and hates Violetta. Jade does everything to marry Herman because she loves him truly, but Matias, her older brother, wants her to marry Herman because of his money because he got broke. Violetta has never agreed with this and always argues with Jade. Later, Jade discovers that Violetta's secretly studying music in Studio 21, and makes Machiavellian dealings with her: if she encourages Jade's marriage to Herman, she won't tell Violetta's secret to Herman. In the end, Herman discovers that Violetta studies in the Studio and that Angie is actually her aunt and who always helped and covered for Violetta all along. Germán decides to take Violetta away, but thanks to Angie he understands the passion of Violetta at the last minute and decides to stay in Buenos Aires, allowing Violetta to continue at Studio 21. In the end Thomas goes back to Spain as he has the opportunity to make something of his music and Ludmila makes peace with everybody (leaving doubts as to whether she really was sorry). Leon promises himself to forget Violetta. Episodes # (05/14/12) A Dream, a Song # (05/15/12) A Secret, a Song # (05/16/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (05/17/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (05/18/12) A Suspicion, a Song # (05/21/12) A Deception, a Song # (05/22/12) A Threat, a Song # (05/23/12) A Trap, a Song # (05/24/12) A Rivalry, a Song # (05/25/12) An Opportunity, a Song # (05/28/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (05/29/12) An Opportunity, a Song # (05/30/12) A Suspicion, a Song # (05/31/12) A Secret, a Song # (06/01/12) A Secret, a Song # (06/04/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (06/05/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (06/06/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (06/07/12) A Trap, a Song # (06/08/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (06/11/12) A Friend, a Song # (06/12/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (06/13/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (06/14/12) An Opportunity, a Song # (06/15/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (06/18/12) A Trap, a Song # (06/19/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (06/20/12) A Rivalry, a Song # (06/21/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (06/22/12) A Threat, a Song # (06/25/12) A Rivalry, a Song # (06/26/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (06/27/12) Falling in Love, a Song # (06/28/12) A Kiss, a Song # (06/29/12) A Rivalry, a Song # (07/02/12) A Deception, a Song # (07/03/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (07/04/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (07/05/12) A Threat, a Song # (07/06/12) An Opportunity, a Song # (09/03/12) Talk If You Can # (09/04/12) A Pact, a Song # (09/05/12) An Error, a Song # (09/06/12) A Decision, a Song # (09/07/12) A Fear, a Song # (09/10/12) An Approach, a Song # (09/11/12) A Party, a Song # (09/12/12) A Reveal, a Song # (09/13/12) A Relief, a Song # (09/14/12) A Deception, a Song # (09/17/12) A Winner, a Song # (09/18/12) A New Direction, a Song # (09/19/12) A Deception, a Song # (09/20/12) A Discussion, a Song # (09/21/12) A New Idea, a Song # (09/24/12) An Approach, a Song # (09/25/12) A Competition, a Song # (09/26/12) A Risk, a Song # (09/27/12) A Threat, a Song # (09/28/12) A Danger, a Song # (10/01/12) A Lie that Grows, a Song # (10/02/12) A Lie that Grows, a Song # (10/03/12) A Danger, a Song # (10/04/12) A Public Vote, a Song # (10/05/12) A Revenge, a Song # (10/08/12) A Definition, a Song # (10/09/12) A Definition, a Song # (10/10/12) A Reveal, a Song # (10/11/12) An Ending, a Song # (10/12/12) A Winner, a Song # (10/15/12) A Confession, a Song # (10/16/12) A Disappointment, a Song # (10/17/12) A Second Chance, a Song # (10/18/12) A Decision, a Song # (10/19/12) A Reveal, a Song # (10/22/12) A Difficult Decision, a Song # (10/23/12) An Ultimatum, a Song # (10/24/12) A Loving Decision, a Song # (10/25/12) A Danger, a Song # (10/26/12) An Ending, a Song Songs #Destined To Shine (Destinada a Brillar) #I Find It All Inside the Music (Algo Suena En Mi) #I Love You (Te Creo) #Always Dancing (Juntos Somos Más) #More Tears (Voy Por Ti) #The Only One I See (Entre Tú y Yo) #This Is My World (En Mi Mundo) #I'll Be There (Ahí Estaré) #Give It All (Tienes Todo) #See You Again (Te Esperare) #Once Again (Veo Veo) #Just Say Yes (Dile Que Sí) #Breathless (Habla Si Pudeas) #I Can See It in Your Eyes (Verte De Lejos) #Come and Sing (Ven Y Canta) #You're My Favorite Song (Tú Eres Mi Canción) #Are You Ready For The Ride? (Are You Ready For The Ride?) #Next to You (Junto a Ti) #When I Leave (Cuando Me Voy) #We Can (Podemos) #Part of Me (Tu Foto De Verano) #Sing for Love (Ser Mejor) Category:Violetta Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Guides